he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
The Sea Hawk
is the 7th episode of She-Ra: Princess of Power. Plot Summary Synopsis She-Ra and Swift Wind fly across the sea and spot a boat in danger. She-Ra carries the boat to shore and greets the elves inside. She-Ra wonders why they were fishing so far out to sea, since the elves generally stay close to the shore. One elf explains that they were trying to avoid the flying monster that recently floated on their waters. She-Ra doubts the authenticity of their tale, but promises to investigate anyway. Flying across the area, She-Ra spots a vessel below and concludes it must have been what frightened the elves of Seaworthy. Watching from a distance, She-Ra discovers that the men are pirates, and they are stealing from the elves' storehouses. She-Ra telepathically senses sadness in the short sailor in her view. She decides to investigate as Adora, and so reverses her transformation to produce Adora and Spirit. Immediately the pirate captain Sea Hawk assaults her. Adora tries to convince him she was not spying, but he sees through her act. Swen, the sad man, intervenes on Adora's behalf and suggests they take her to her supposed destination of Seaworthy. Sea Hawk unwillingly complies, but he mentions that they will have to make their deliveries to Horde Harbor first. Once alone, Swen reveals to Adora that he knows that she is the rebel leader. He hopes Adora can talk Sea Hawk into leaving the Horde for the Rebellion. As the ship sets sail, Adora immediately takes Sea Hawk to task for helping the Horde. Sea Hawk tries to explain that by giving the Horde what it wants, he is maintaining his own freedom. Adora counters that as long as he serves the Horde, he will never truly be free. Sea Hawk relates his independence to that of a nearby flying Sea Fairy, but Adora clasps it and warns him that the Horde will end his freedom whenever it pleases. Sea Hawk leaves to think about her words. When the vessel docks at Horde Harbor, the sultry Catra greets Sea Hawk. He demands his money and is paid. Catra sends her Troopers aboard the ship to collect the supplies. They immediately spot Adora and surround her. Grizzlor seizes Sea Hawk, and Catra forces him to order his crew members to arrest Adora. As Adora is carried away by Horde Troopers, Sea Hawk apologizes to her and tells Swen to set sail. Swen later shames Hawk for his cowardly act of giving Adora over to Catra. The sting of Adora's words overwhelms him and Hawk decides to fight against the Horde. The vessel unleashes its solar sails and takes to the air. Catra reports to Hordak and Shadow Weaver that she has captured Adora. Sea Hawk's ship rams Catra's from above, shaking the Horde vessel. Sea Hawk invades the ship and quickly disposes of Grizzlor and his Horde Troopers, releasing Adora from her cage. Catra suddenly attacks, so Sea Hawk slams the door to keep Adora contained and safe. He challenges Catra, and she transforms into her cat form. Inside the room Adora transforms into She-Ra. She-Ra disposes of Catra using a Horde helmet to cover the cat's eyes. She-Ra kicks a falling piece of metal out of Sea Hawk's way, saving his life. He promises her any reward she wants, and She-Ra asks that he change his ways and join the Rebellion. Sea Hawk is convinced and decides to become a friend of the rebels. She-Ra leaves, promising that Adora will return to meet him. Adora contacts Hordak via the viewscreen and shows Catra and Grizzlor now trapped in the cells. Adora thinks that this is the start of a beautiful friendship between her and Sea Hawk. Moral Loo-Kee: "Hi! It's me, Loo-Kee. Did you find where I was hiding? If not, take another look. Here I am! When I first saw Sea Hawk I thought he was a bad person, but She-Ra looked for the good in him, and found it. If you look for the good in people you'll usually find it. And you might just find a new friend. So look for the good in people. Bye now! See you next time!" Great Rebellion *Princess Adora *Loo-Kee (cameo) *She-Ra *Spirit *Swift Wind Allies *Mayor Guppi (first Filmation appearance) *Sea Elves (first Filmation appearance) *Sea Hawk (first Filmation appearance) *Swen (first Filmation appearance) Evil Horde *Catra *Grizzlor *Hordak *Horde Troopers *Shadow Weaver (non speaking role) Vehicles *Horde Air Cruiser *Solar Sailor Animals *Razorfin (mentioned) *Sea Fairy Locations Etheria *Fright Zone *Horde Harbor *Sea of Demons *Seaworthy Cast * Melendy Britt as She-Ra/Princess Adora and Catra * George DiCenzo as Hordak, Sea Hawk, Swen and Horde Computer * Erika Scheimer as Sea Elf 2 and Loo-Kee * Lou Scheimer (credited as Erik Gunden) as Swift Wind, Grizzlor, Mayor Guppi, Sea Elf 1, Mate and Horde Trooper Trivia *The character Swen is modeled after Smee from Walt Disney's Peter Pan (1953). *The Fright Zone is only referred to as 'Horde Headquarters' in this episode. *At the time the script was written, Grizzlors appearance must not have been finalized, as Sea Hawk refers to him as 'piggie' on screen and also 'hog-head' in the script. Early scripts described Grizzlor as 'a humanoid boar'. *Adora's line 'Something tells me this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship' is taken from the final scene from the 1942 classic film Casablanca. *In the She-Ra and the Princesses of Power episode The Sea Gate, Adora and Sea Hawk meet each other again in the town of Seaworthy, albeit under different circumstances. External Links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man.org *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *The TVDB *Ultimate She-Ra Guide Category: She-Ra: Princess of Power episodes